Deodorants which are used by consumers form poorly soluble, yellow residues on worn textiles with secretions of the human skin, these residues substantially containing aluminum hydroxychloride, perfumed oil components, waxes, for example, myristyl myristate, and human components of the skin and low-molecular-weight fatty acids of sweat. Further poorly-soluble stains on textiles can originate from rust and food residues, in particular berries, tea, and red wine.
Conventional liquid washing agents are based on surfactant mixtures which comprise, for example, soaps, fatty alcohol ether sulfates, and fatty alcohol ethoxylates, wherein the total surfactant quantities in liquid washing agents are approximately 20 wt. % and in concentrated agents are approximately 50 wt. %. However, such known liquid washing agents remove such poorly soluble residues not at all or only inadequately. It is therefore a general aspiration to provide liquid washing agents having improved cleaning power, in particular on stains which are based on components and residues of deodorants, but also on rust, berries, tea, and red wine. In this case, the cleaning power of the washing agents on enzyme-sensitive stains is also to be provided.